


I Will Go Down With This Ship

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Meta, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts of what happens in the most intense seven months of the New Directions fandom. Or the one where Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Puck and Sam are in a boy band together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Go Down With This Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=52384439#t52384439) prompt over on the GKM. I do not own any of the characters, songs, or publications mentioned in this story. Also, I am assuming that some of the tumblr URL's actually belong to real people. These people are not at all affiliated with this story.

**New Directions Album Choke Nominated for People's Choice Award**

_To all those who said New Directions was over, they can eat their words. Their newest album, Choke, released in February of this year, has been nominated alongside The Warbler's Blackbird and The Unholy Trinity's Come See About Me for Best Album of the Year at the People's Choice Award. Who said boy bands are out? We caught up with band members Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe to talk about the success of their fourth album, and their hiatus._

_**AfterElton- You boys took a break from making music recently, only to return more powerful than ever with Choke. Are you surprised by how well the album sold?** _

_Kurt Hummel- In a way I am, in a way I'm not. We have amazing fans, we received letters throughout our hiatus daily asking us to return. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have gotten to where we are now; in fact we probably wouldn't have decided to make another album. We are extremely grateful to everyone who has supported us._

_**AE- And the reason you took a hiatus was because of band mate Noah Puckerman's wife, ex-member of The Unholy Trinity Quinn Fabray having a child, is that correct?** _

_KH- Yes, that is correct._

_**AE- Did any of you consider going solo during your two year hiatus?** _

_Sebastian Smythe- Several times, actually. I know Sam [Evans] was asked to join White Chocolate and Blaine [Anderson] briefly considered re-joining The Warblers, but in the end we decided that it was all of us or nothing. We're really tight knit._

_KH- It was hard at times, not making music for so long. We all live for music, and so there's no doubt that we considered doing our own thing, but never solo._

_SS- Kurt and I actually considered releasing an album, just the two of us, about a year back. Thankfully we decided against it, because who knows what sort of clusterf*** that would have been (laughter)._

_**AE- Are you glad you waited?** _

_SS- Absolutely. This nomination and our fan support has been 100% worth the wait. Like Kurt said, it's been tough at times, but it was definitely worth it. I think we're better than ever, which says something because we were pretty good to begin with._

_KH- And humble. Don't forget how humble we've always been._

_SS- Yes, of course._

_**AE- One final question: Can we expect anything new from you guys any time soon?** _

_SS- We definitely have something in the works. Noah and Blaine have been writing some pretty kick-ass song which I can't wait to start recording._

_-AfterElton, November 13 th, 2019_

_**_

**kurtbastian** OMFG THEY WERE THINKING OF DOING AN ALBUM JUST THE TWO OF THEM HOLD ME

 **sebastianhummel** Like Kurt said. Like Kurt said. I can't. (like kurt said)

 **ndorgy** But is nobody going to point out how Kurt said the humble thing? And how in that interview three years ago he said the same thing? GOD it's like they're MARRIED

 **dyingovernd** Remember that time that Sebastian swore in front of Kurt on Ellen? Remember how Kurt slapped his arm? Remember how Sebastian gave him this 'I love you so much' look after he did it? Remember how that probably happened during this interview?

 **babyhummel** IMN OTKAY

**

 **No Man's Land by kurtsmythe,** rated: **NC-17** (what else did you expect?)

Kurt Hummel finds himself stranded on an island in the middle of the south pacific. He thinks he's alone, until a young man who introduces himself as Sebastian Smythe starts appearing everywhere he goes. Despite initial differences, the two form an unlikely alliance in order to get off the island.

 **A/N** WHAT EVEN YOU GUYS THIS IS SO FUCKING LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOREVER. Anyway, hope you like it lovelies ;)

**Read More...**

**puckerevans** jesus fucking christ you really outdid yourself this time *slow clap

 **blaineanderstan** that ending. Ugh, broke my heart, but so beautiful at the same time. Great job darling, as always. Please never stop writing.  
**kurtbastian** I'm just going to second what **blaineanderstan** said about the ending because holy shit did not see that coming. Also, I am sure that nobody will ever be able to write anything hotter than that waterfall scene. JUST SAYING.

 **ndornothing** Bravo. You just... Bravo.

**

**What's Really Going On With _New Directions'_ Blaine Anderson?**

_Blaine Anderson's sexuality has been the cause of questioning for the past six years. Since the release of New Directions first album Dance With Somebody people have been guessing as to whether the teen heartthrob is gay, or straight, or what. Rumors initially pointed towards Gay at the release of a video of him and band mate Kurt Hummel dancing together at their senior prom, but those were quickly followed up by recent shots of himself and acclaimed Broadway actress Rachel Berry building playgrounds for children in Nicaragua. So what's the deal?_

_Bisexual, maybe? Although he has attended many award shows with Miss Berry over the years, he appeared this evening at the People's Choice Award's with Eli Cameron on his arm. Confused? So was I. Especially when pictures at the after party revealed him getting much too close to be considered friendly with Golden Globe winner Tina Cohen-Chang (known best for her role in Tear the Town). Of course, this could be to cover up for what he said when I interviewed him earlier in the evening. He swore that he and Cameron were just friends, but he also claimed that it was difficult for two men to be platonic friends without eventually becoming emotionally or sexually involved. _

_Straight, gay, or bi, one things for sure: Blaine Anderson is not a man to be tied down._

_Jacob Ben Blog, written by Jacob Ben Israel. December 3 rd, 2019_

_**_

**blaineanderstan** Oh. My. God. I'm so fucking tired of articles like this. WHO THE FUCK CARES? If he's straight, great. If he's gay, great. If he's bi, great. There's obviously a reason that he hasn't made an announcement about his sexuality, so get your nose out of his fucking business. Why is there no mention of the fact that New Directions won the PCA for Best Album of the Year? Oh, right, because who cares about that when you can wonder who Blaine Anderson's bed partner is. Give me a fucking break.  
Also, he's not a man to be tied down? Are you serious? He was with Rachel Berry for how fucking long? Like, four years? Yeah, that just SCREAMS player to me. Oh, and P.S. JBAsshole, that quote you've got of Blaine saying that bullshit is SO obviously fake that I'd be watching my ass for a law suit if I were you.

 **kurtbastian** THIS

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** ^^^^

 **andersonfabray** I agree with everything except the thing about Rachel Berry, seeing as it was never confirmed. But YES. THIS.

 **blainchelendgame** It didn't need to be confirmed. They did everything together. They went to every award show together, they went on vacation together, he went to see her play how many fucking times? Just because you ship him with Quinn Fabray doesn't mean that he wasn't with Rachel Berry. At least admit to factual things.

 **blaineanderstan** Wow guys, way to turn my post into yet another argument about Blaine Anderson's bed partner. Like I said in my initial post: WHO. THE. FUCK. CARES. It's his private personal life. If he wants to date Rachel Berry, fine. If he wants to date Kurt Hummel, fine. I doubt he'll ever date Quinn Fabray though, due to the fact that she's you know, MARRIED to one of his best friends. But seriously. Just... Fuck off.

 **sebastianhummel** Blaine will never date Kurt because Kurt and Sebastian are soulmates. KURTBASTIAN FOR THE WIN.

 **ndorgy** Only fucking thing this fandom can agree on.

**

_December 5 th, 2020_

**@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe @blaineanderson @samevans** did any of you find that evidence that I'm related to Alexander McQueen? #important

 **@sebastiansmythe: @kurthummel** No, but I did find a pair of your underwear in the sink #awkward

 **@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe** oops ;)

**

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** you guys... I can't... What... Somebody fic this. RIGHT NOW. DO IT. FIC IT. RIGHT NOW.

 **kurtbastian** please. I need this in my life.

 **kurtsmythe** working on it ;)

 **kurtbastian** bless your cow.

**

**Another Baby in the Puckerman-Fabray Future?**

_Actress Tina Cohen-Chang (best known for her role on Tear the Town) recently held a private get together which most of Hollywood's top actors, actresses and musicians attended. At said get together, Quinn Fabray (ex-member of The Unholy Trinity) was seen refusing several alcoholic beverages in favor of a water bottle, which was the first sign people noticed before Puckerman-Fabray babygate 1.0. Could this mean that the happy couple is getting ready to expand their family even further? And what does this mean for New Directions, Quinn Fabray's husband, Noah Puckerman's, band who recently won the People's Choice Award for Best Album of the Year. Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, godfather's of Beth Puckerman-Fabray claimed that they weren't worried. _

“ _Beth is a handful,” Hummel said, “I love her dearly, but she's crazy. Seb and I babysat for Puck once and it was insane. I don't think that they would want to add a crying baby on top of a hyperactive two year old.”_

_What do you think? Leave your comments below!_

_-Jacob Ben Blog, written by Jacob Ben Israel. December 7 th, 2019_

_**_

**kurtsmythe** Seb. Seb. _Seb._ SEB. SEBSEBSEBSEB I CANNOT DO THIS

 **puckervans** THEY BABYSIT HER TOGETHER WHAT

 **kurtbastian** actual married couple Kurtbastian.

 **ndorgy** he called him Seb. Just...

 **kurtsmythe** ALSO THEY BABYSIT BETH. TOGETHER. IT'S REAL. I ALWAYS HOPED. EVER SINCE THEY WERE ANNOUNCED AS GODFATHER'S. I HOPED. BUT IT'S TRUE. THEY BABYSIT BETH TOGETHER AND THEY PROBABLY IMAGINE THAT IT'S THEIR BABY AND KURT PROBABLY SAYS THINGS LIKE “LOOK HONEY, OUR BABY WILL BE JUST LIKE THAT” AND THEN SEBASTIAN SAYS, “NO, OUR BABY WILL BE MUCH BETTER BEHAVED” AND KURT WILL SAY “HE'LL HAVE FALLEN FAR FROM THE TREE” AND THEN THEY'LL KISS AND ASHDOISHFOD

 **blaineanderstan** ugh they are married what even

 **puckermanfabray** only in this fandom could take an article about Puck and Quinn possibly having another child turn into Kurtbastian talk. I love us.

 **klaine** why is nobody wondering how this creep got into that party? Doesn't it say it was a PRIVATE get together?

 **ndorgy** jesus fuck **klaine** where did you even come from? STOP RAINING ON EVERYBODY'S PARADE WE DON'T CARE HOW HE GOT IN WE JUST CARE THAT KURTBASTIAN BABYSIT BETH TOGETHER OKAYYYYYYY

 **puckermanfabray** amen

**

**You Saw It Too, Right?**

_Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Sebastian Smythe of New Directions, along with model Eli Cameron were recently seen leaving the Gershwin theater, talking and laughing. Nothing new, we all know that ND members love their theater. What_ was _new? The way that Smythe and Hummel were walking, arms around each other, leaning close together. At one point Hummel put his head on Smythe's shoulder._

_[Picture of Kurt and Sebastian talking, Kurt is using his hands. Behind them Blaine and Eli are talking as well. Eli is laughing. Blaine is not smiling.]_

_Could this be the confirmation we've all been waiting for? Is it possible that Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe have finally become a couple? Leave your comments below, and tell us what you think!_

_-AfterElton, December 15 th, 2019_

**

[Picture of Sebastian and Kurt cuddled close. Kurt has his head on Sebastian's shoulder and their arms are linked. Blaine is half cut out, walking behind Kurt.]

 **blaineanderstan** poor Blaine! He's just standing there all alone while Kurtbastian walk along in their own world. YOU'LL FIND LOVE ONE DAY HONEY. YOU'LL FIND LOVE JUST LIKE THEY DID.

 **puckerevans** is nobody going to mention how perfectly at ease these two are with each other? The way that Kurt is leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder, the way that Sebastian is looking at him like he's the most beautiful human being ever... Sigh.

 **kurtsmythe** you guys remember that first interview they did together? How Kurt practically bit Sebastian's head off? And now look at them! *sigh. Proud mama moment.

 **mercedesevans** BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU COCKBLOCK STOP RUINING KURTBASTIAN'S DATES

 **ndorgy** it's not his fault that he's forever alone. Ever since Rachel ran off to London with St. Douche he just needs a little love. I'm sure Kurt and Sebastian went home and had some quality alone time ;) I highly doubt anybody's cock was blocked.

 **blaineanderstan** fic it. I love my Blainers, but I really want some Blaine missing Rachel angst which leads to Kurtbastian sex. Please. SOMEBODY

 **kurtsmythe** on it ;)

 **babyhummel** I like how everyone's acting like Eli wasn't even there. GUYS. BLAINE WAS NOT ALONE! Maybe they were on a double date? He did take Eli as his date to the PCA's...

**

 **Currently Untitled Kurtbastian Oneshot by babyhummel.** Rating: **NC-17**

If Kurt and Sebastian had met during frosh week instead of in high school. Or the one where Kurt's a virgin and Sebastian is very willing to change that.

**Read More...**

**dyingovernd** UNF. THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY. UNF

 **blainchelendgame** Hot damn.

 **kurtsmythe** I feel like I want to leave a super coherent review about how well you write and how amazing you describe their feelings or how accurately in character they both seemed to be BUT JFC MY BRAIN MELTED OUT OF MY EARS GODDAMN BABY

 **andersonfabray** I'll be in my bunk

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** You know, you basically took my biggest kinks and mashed them all into one giant pile of super hot sex and omg I don't think I'm going to ever stop reading this fic.

 **sebastianhummel** this fic should be titled "The One Where Every Member of the ND Fandom Came In Their Pants While Reading" because seriously. Unf.

**

**Collaboration On the Horizon!**

_I was lucky enough to score front row tickets to see Mercedes Jones in New York, and you will never guess who I sat beside while I was there. That's right, Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson had come out to support their girlfriend/friend, and they were_ so _nice. As soon as I recognized them I introduced myself and we spent at least half an hour talking. Of course, once the show started not another word was spoken. Let me tell you guys something, those rumors going around about Sam (I feel like after talking to him for such a long time I can call him Sam) and Quinn Fabray going around behind their significant others backs? False. Absolutely, 100% false. As soon as Jones took the stage, nothing could tear his eyes away. Blaine (same reasoning as Sam's) told me that they're always like this; once one was in the room, there was nobody else._

_Sam disappeared as soon as the curtains closed, but I managed to ask Blaine about their new album before he left._

“ _It doesn't have a name yet,” Blaine said, laughing, “But we do have a couple of songs written. Puck finally gets to sing a song by himself, which he's thrilled about, and I'm working on a duet between Kurt and I,” he leaned in closer to me for this next part (for all of you that have wondered about Blaine Anderson's smell for the past eight years: he smells like cinnamon!!!!! Swoon.), “I also wrote a group number that would feature Sam on lead vocals, and hopefully we can get Mercedes in on it as well. They sound so great together, you should hear them. Actually, hopefully you will!” and with a final laugh and a shake of the hand he was gone._

_I am never washing my hand. Ever. Again._

_-Jacob Ben Blog, written by Suzy Pepper December 22 nd, 2019._

**

 **puckerevans** as much as I hate this girl (seriously, every time she posts and article it sounds like a ten year old wrote it) she did just tell us what Blaine smells like. And that we are getting a PUCKERMAN SOLO which HOLY FUCK ALL I'VE EVER WANTED. Plus, Kurt and Blaine duet, which are always fun (although I'm holding out for a Kurtbastian duet. Maybe a love balled, wink wink).

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** agreed. Suzy Pepper is the most annoying human being on the planet, but she does always have good scoops. So excited for this album!

 **klaine** as always, I am the only person in the fandom excited for the Klaine duet, not because they sound good together but because they are SOULMATES.

 **kurtbastian** shut up **klaine** , nobody cares.

 **kurtsmythe** I'm actually excited for the Klaine duet. User **klaine** is right, they do sound good together. But um, soulmates? Have you seen the pictures of Kurt and Sebastian leaving the Gershwin? Would you like a link? That is what soulmates look like.

 **klaine** you're all going to feel very stupid when they announce that Kurt and Blaine are actually dating.

 **blainchelendgame** Blaine is straight and in love with Rachel Berry. Kurt and Sebastian are soulmates. Go away **klaine**. Go sit in your lonely corner of the fandom and think about what you're saying.

**

**10 Things You Might Not Know About Kurt Hummel From New Directions**

_People was lucky enough to catch up with singer Kurt Hummel from New Directions (the recent winner's of the People's Choice Award for Best Album of the Year), and boy do we have some scoop for you! Not only is he one of the nicest, down to earth people we have ever met, but he's also one of the most interesting. Some things you might not know about him?_

_**1.** His favorite food is cheesecake. Yep, you read it right, cheesecake. The answer to everyone's favorite question: How Does Kurt Hummel Maintain His God-Like Physique? Answered! “Cheesecake,” the singer said, “Lots of cheesecake.”_

_**2.** His favorite outdoor activity is jogging. “I get such a rush. I love pushing myself to run just a bit faster, to go just a bit further. Plus it helps me sleep better.” Guess that helps with the God-Like Physique question. Jogging and cheesecake. Take note!_

_**3.** His celebrity crush? “Oh, I don't know,” he laughed, “If I said who it was they'd probably read this and think I'm crazy. I guess I've always loved April Rhodes, but that's more admiration than a crush.” We pressed, but sadly he was tight lipped, although he did mention that he has worked with said celebrity crush. One of his fellow New Directioners perhaps?_

_**4.** His childhood dream was to be on Broadway, “Specifically  The Boy From Oz. I've always loved that musical. Although,” laughter, “I wouldn't say no to a genderbend version of Chicago. I would love to play Roxie.” And who he thinks would be best to play his co-stars in said genderbend Chicago? “Blaine [Anderson] would be a great Velma. And Quinn [Fabray] would make a fantastic Billy Flynn.” We completely agree._

_**5.** Something he wants to do before he dies is write a musical! “In high school I had this idea for a musical about Pippa Middleton's life. I wanted to call it Pip-Pip Hurray!” Who else would go see that? Because we definitely would._

_**6.** He currently shares an apartment with band mate Blaine Anderson, and he used to live with Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans during ND's first years. His reason for changing house partners? “Puck has a wife and kid now. And Sam and Mercedes [Jones] just moved in together, so I wasn't going to intrude on that. Blaine's been really nice to take in an old homeless like me.” More laughter. _

_**7.** We all know that Hummel met band members Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans in high school, but did you know he was best friends with none other than Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce from The Unholy Trinity as well? “They actually wanted me to join initially! We were all in glee club together, and I was going to be the third in the Unholy Trinity,” he says with a nostalgic sigh, “But I had already sold my soul to New Directions. I do wonder how my life would have been different every now and then had I gone in that direction.” Do they remain in touch? “Absolutely! It's how Puck and Quinn first met! I only met Quinn's replacement Kitty [Wilde] at the PCA's this year, but she seems very nice. I'm very proud of their success.”_

_**8.** Who he spends most time with outside of the studio? “Blaine, obviously,” he laughs, “But when I'm not with Blaine I'm with Seb[astian Smythe]. We love to explore the city and find new hole-in-the-wall coffee shops! It's sort of our hobby.”_

_**9.** What he would do if he wasn't a singer? Broadway, of course! But if that hadn't worked out, “I think fashion. I love fashion. I actually designed the outfits we [New Directions] wore on the cover of  Choke.”_

_**10.** He used to help out his father in his tire shop when he was a teenager. Surprised? So were we! “So is everyone,” he admitted, “Even back in high school. Kids would come in, see me, and do a double take. It was never really my favorite thing, but it did make me and my father closer. Bonding over changed oil and broken engines, you know?”_

_So that's it! There are 10 things you might not have known about Kurt Hummel! Is anyone a little more in love with him right now? Because we most certainly are._

_-People Magazine, December 28 th, 2019_

**

[Image of Kurt, his arms crossed. The article is beside him. Obviously a scanned image]

 **ndorgy** this man is so precious, somebody hold me.

 **kurtsmythe** I just... They go out in search for coffee shops together... I can't... I don't...

 **blainchelendgame** YOU GUYS I'VE TOTALLY SEEN THEM BEFORE. I WORK AT THIS SUPER SMALL COFFEE SHOP IN NYC AND THEY TOTALLY CAME IN ONCE BUT I THOUGHT “NAH CAN'T BE THEM WHAT WOULD THEY BE DOING HERE” OHMYGODDDDDD

 **ndorgy** pictures or it didn't happen!

 **blainchelendgame** I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THEM AND I'M TOTALLY KICKING MYSELF FOR NOT TAKING PICTURES NOW YOU GUYS I'VE BREATHED THE SAME AIR AS KURTBASTIAN.

 **kurtbastevanderman** but guys if he jogs he probably does it outside. Meaning where people could see him. YOU GUYS THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT WE COULD GET PICTURES OF A SWEATY KURT HUMMEL WEARING SHORTS AND A T-SHIRT. help.

 **ndornothing** Pip-Pip Hurray. I can't. I just... I can't. I just want to squeeze him so tight he so fucking adorable.

 **klaine** is nobody going to mention the fact that he LIVES with Blaine Anderson? Guys. Come on. Really.

 **kurtbastian** go home **klaine**.

 **ndorgy** he used to live with Puck and Sam too. Doesn't mean anything.

 **kurtsmythe** shut up **klaine** nobody cares

**

**New Direction's New Years Bash Too Loud for Neighbours.**

_Noah Puckerman of New Directions and wife Quinn Fabray, ex-member of The Unholy Trinity, recently hosted a New Years Eve party. That, of course, got shut down due to noise complaints._

_TMZ talked to the neighbours of the Puckerman-Fabray's, “There weren't even that many of them there!” one exclaimed, “Just New Directions and their girlfriends/wives. But it was crazy loud, and we understand that it's New Years Eve but at 3am it's time to start shutting things down, don't you think?_

_Quinn Fabray commented, “We're all incredibly sorry for the noise. Rachel [Berry] returned to spend the holiday and things got a bit out of hand, as they normally do when Rachel is involved. We have sent out gift baskets as apologies to all of those we bothered.”_

_Good enough for their neighbours? Good enough for us!_

_-TMZ, January 1 st, 2020_

**

 **sebastianhummel** Signal boosting **kurtsmythe** to write Kurtbastian drunk new years sex.

 **ndorgy** yes please

 **kurtbastian** where is **kurtsmythe**??? WE NEED YOU AND YOUR SMUT

 **blainchelendgame** can we include some Blainchel in there??? Like, idk, reunion make- out that leads to Kurtbastian making out???

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** **kurtsmythe** COME PROVIDE US WITH SMUT

 **kurtsmythe** I'm on it!!!

 **sebastianhummel** I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus

**

**Sam Evans of New Directions to star in new Showtime comedy!**

_You read right! Sam Evans of New Directions was just announced as the lead in the much anticipated new Showtime comedy,_ _ Both Alike _ _, a spinoff of Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet. The show is set in an alternate universe where neither Romeo or Juliet died; they are currently on their tenth year of marriage and things are not going so well. Evans will, obviously, be playing Romeo. Interested? So am I. Even more so after hearing this next bit:_

_Tina Cohen-Chang has been cast as the Juliet to Evan's Romeo._

_What do you guys think? Are you as excited as we are for this new show? Or are you worried the famous musician will be making his acting debut in such major role? Hit me up on the comments section bellow!_

_P.S. New Directioners: DON'T WORRY! Evans has confirmed that the show will not interfere with the making of their new album._

_-Jacob Ben Blog, written by Jacob Ben Israel. January 10_ _th_ _, 2020_

_**_

**mercedesevans** MY BABY IS GOING TO BE ON A TV SHOW

 **blaineanderstan** somebody hold me am i dreaming.

 **kurtbastevanderman** Um... what would Sam and Tina's ship name be? Samtina? Because I ship it.

 **sebastianhummel** THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY

 **kurtsmythe** Okay... This is going to sound really horrible... But I totally have an idea for an AU where Kurt is Tina and Sebastian is Sam and they get cast in this show as Romeo and Julian and okay someone take the internet away from me.

 **dyingovernd kurtsmythe** , darling, I love you, I love your smut, but... This is about Sam. I get it, we all ship Kurtbastian just as hard, but can we just be happy for Sam? Just for once? Neither Kurt or Sebastian are even in this article **,** just... I don't know. Lay off it? Just for one article?

 ** **kurtsmythe**** jeez, sorry to have offended you. Still writing the story though. Feel free to not read it if you think it'll upset you too much, okay?

 ** **puckerevans**** Guys. Calm down. Yes, this is about Sam, but this is also a free country and kurtsmythe can post about her ideas and stories wherever and whenever she wants. We're all friends, okay? We don't need to become like those crazy Warbler fans that are constantly fighting with each other over ships and what not.

 ** **blaineanderstan**** TOO MUCH ANGST GUYS SAM IS GOING TO BE ON TV

******

****This Is The New Year by kurtbastian.** ** **Rating:** ****NC-17** **

Belated New Years fic. BE WARNED! I forgot to take my shipper goggles off, so there's a bit of Blaine/Rachel angst at the beginning. Oops.

****Read More...** **

****sebastianhummel**** You know, as hot as the smut was (and seriously gurl, it was H-O-T) I feel the need to praise you on your amazing Blainchel angst skills. That fight scene at the beginning was so beautifully done that I actually started crying near the end. And the way that Blaine lets Rachel go just killed me. IT KILLED ME. I am actually writing this from the grave. Seriously. It's everything I've ever wanted. Thank you for writing this.

 ** **blaineanderstan**** Basically what ** **sebastianhummel**** said but with a little more KURT DEEPTHROATING SEBASTIAN IS THE HOTTEST THING EVER PLEASE WRITE MORE

******

**First Scoop on New Directions New (Still Unnamed) Album!**

_I recently talked to singer/songwriter Blaine Anderson about New Directions fifth studio album. We met over dinner (it wasn't a date, but I will be telling my friends it was) and he dished some pretty exciting stuff! Want to know more? Read on!_

_**KiehlTastic asked: You and Noah Puckerman have been hard at work writing the songs for this album. How many have you got so far?** _

_Blaine Anderson:So far we have eight songs. However, Puck and I only wrote six. Sam [Evans] wrote one and Kurt [Hummel] and Sebastian [Smythe] co-wrote their duet._

_**KT: Speaking of Sam Evans writing a song, is it true that you will be collaborating with his girlfriend Mercedes Jones? And if so, will she be singing with Sam?** _

_BA: That is absolutely true! However, the song that Sam wrote is a group number that we will all be singing. But Sam and Mercedes are singing a duet, and it's really great. I've heard them going over it together and they sound absolutely fantastic._

_**KT: In a previous interview, you revealed that Noah Puckerman will be singing his first ever solo in this album. Can you tell us anything about that?** _

_BA: I can. It's a ballad, not really our usual style, but he wrote it and he really wants to sing it himself._

_**KT: Does this ballad have a name?** _

_BA: It does, but I'm not at liberty to say (laughter). Puck would kick my ass if I let the cat out of the bag too soon._

_**KT: Now, you mentioned that Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe are singing a duet that they wrote themselves. Can we have a bit of scoop on that one?** _

_BA: We're keeping that number under wraps for as long as possible. All I can say is that it's a great number. They did a fantastic job with it._

_**KT: One final question: when the hell are we going to get a name?** _

_BA: (laughter) As soon as we come up with one! We have some pretty good ideas, and one is leading the rest by a mile, but we want to be 100% sure before we announce anything._

_There you have it folks! A confirmed Kurtbastian duet (I know that's what you all came here for!) and a collaboration between New Directions and Mercedes Jones. Sounds like the best New Directions album yet._

_-KiehlTastic, February 3 rd, 2020_

_**_

**ndornothing** THEY WROTE IT. WHAT. IS. AIR.

 **andersonfabray** omg. They... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THEY WROTE THEIR OWN DUET

 **kurtbastian** It's basically canon guys. Get the banners ready. When they're love duet is released we'll know. It'll be official. I can't breathe.

 **blaineanderstan** Blainers is so cute omg. I love reading interviews with him. And he and Chandler went to lunch together!!!! I just... So jealous. Better watch your back Kiehl. I'm coming after you.

 **kurtsmythe** sooo... I think I just wrote 3k words of kurtbastian attempting to write a song and instead blowjobs. Woops?

 **kurtbastian** link. LINK

 **blaineanderstan** YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT WITHOUT LINKING

 **kurtsmythe** added to my masterlist ;)

 **puckerevans** ugh my baby is getting a solo and my babies are getting a duet that they WROTE ugh. These boys are going to kill me. This album will be the end of me. I can't. When is this released?!?! I NEED IT

**

**New Directions Celebrates Valentines Day...**

_In London! The entire band (except for Noah Puckerman) along with a close friend flew to London for Valentines Day. The reason? Rachel Berry's opening weekend of course! Miss Berry has been hard at work preparing the revival of West Side Story along with husband Jesse St. James, and it only makes sense that all her friends would come to see her. We managed to snag a quick interview with Rachel Berry and asked her about it. _

“ _I'm so excited that they came!” she said, obviously still high off of her first few performances, “It was so amazing to see all of them again. And on Valentines Day! I couldn't have asked for a better holiday present.”_

_Of course, rumors surrounded the group as they toured London with Berry and St. James. Anderson and Berry seemed as close as ever, which of course raised a few eyebrows. Another eyebrow raiser? Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe arguing as they exited the theater. We all know about their history, in fact I have many of their earlier interviews saved on my hard drive because they were so damn cute snarking each other; but witnesses say that this was not simply teasing in jest. This was a full blown yelling match. Eventually Sam Evans and Anderson stepped in and separated the two._

_Anybody else curious? An anonymous source claimed that the two did not speak at all on the flight home, Anderson sitting between them and talking to both of them in hushed tones._

_So what does this mean for the band? What does this mean for the fans? We will let you know as soon as we can!_

_-AfterElton, February 17 th, 2020_

**

 **kurtbastian** they... but... no...

 **blaineanderstan** Blaine, bb, of course you were playing mediator. But you have to let those two lovebirds figure things out for themselves. I'm not too worried guys. Remember when ND first started? Kurt and Sebastian weren't allowed to do interviews together because they'd just end up arguing. It's just the way they are. It's why we love them so much; because they argue and then have amazing, super hot make up sex later.

 **kurtbastevanderman** Prayer circle that Kurtbastian is okay?? I hate the thought of my babies actually fighting ):

 **ndorgy** guys, um... I was there. If you don't believe me, check out my blog, I have pictures. Yes, they were fighting, but this article makes it sound as if it was getting physical (with all that “Blaine and Sam separated them” stuff). Honestly, it didn't look like more than a disagreement. Again, yes, they were fighting, but no more than they usually. And Blaine only pulled Kurt back into the theatre when he started to yell (which we all know Kurt is prone to doing). Don't worry, alright.

 **sebastianhummel** i know this might be a bad time... but I looked at your pictures and hot _damn._ Them some attractive boys.

 **babyhummel** I looked at your pictures as well and noticed that this "close friend" that is mentioned is Eli Cameron. WHAT THE FUCK AFTERELTON HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO ELI CAMERON IS

 **ndorgy** right? I mean, he's only been seen everyfuckingwhere with ND lately - especially with Blaine. And it's not like he was a nobody before either.

**

 **They Said It Wouldn't Last by kurtsmythe.** Rating: **NC-17**

THIS IS ANGST SO MUCH ANGST AND THEN SEX BUT IT'S ANGSTY SEX OKAY GUYS DID YOU HEAR ME THIS IS ANGSTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Read More...**

**ndornothing** what could possible possess you to write something so heartbreaking (and yet so, so beautiful. I must be a masochist because as soon as I post this I am scrolling right back tot he top of the page and reading this again.

 **kurtbastevanderman** IT HURTS SO GOOD OH MY GOD

 **sebastianhummel** honey, you know I love you, but right now I sort of hate you. Also, you need to write a sequel RIGHT NOW because you need to FIX THIS

 **dyingovernd** you are a cruel human being with an incredible talent. Well done. Absolutely gorgeous. Heartbreaking. But gorgeous.

**

_February 18 th, 2020_

**@sebastiansmythe:** ever wondered what **@kurthummel** **@samevans** and **@puckerman** look like asleep? [http://a2.img.moby](http://a2.img.mobypicture.com/5ee1b8058ff6e6d33797d9b67ae862f0_view.jpg)

 **@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe** I'm pretty sure the words “delete this please” left my lips as soon as this was taken.

 **@sebastiansmythe: @kurthummel** can't be tamed m'dear.

 **@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe** I didn't want to do this but... [http://a2.img.moby](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m05hp99Z5V1r8k9uzo1_500.png)

 **@sebastiansmythe: @kurthummel** low blow Hummel...

 **@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe** I told you not to post the picture...

 **@mercedesjones: @kurthummel @sebastiansmythe** I don't understand the Sebastian picture?? he looks good??

 **@kurthummel: @mercedesjones @sebastiansmythe** just photographic evidence that Sebby dear used to gel his hair within an inch of it's life.

 **@sebastiansmythe: @kurthummel @mercedesjones** IN MY DEFENSE **@blaineanderson** used to do it too!!

 **@kurthummel: @sebastiansmythe** yeah, but **@blaineanderson** looked good. You just look...

 **@puckerman: @kurthummel @sebastiansmythe @mercedesjones** PICK UP A FUCKING PHONE AND CALL EACH OTHER JFC

**

 **puckerevans** I am Puck...

 **blaineanderstan** guys... Sebastian put lots of gel in his hair because Blaine used to...

 **kurtbastian** gurl you better not start shipping that.

 **blaineanderstan** NO! You don't understand! Wasn't there a video of Kurt and Blaine dancing together at prom?? What if Kurt had a crush on Blaine in high school, and so Sebastian wanted to look like Blaine by gelling his hair?!?!?!

 **kurtbastian** someone fic this. SOMEONE FIC THIS. I NEED IT.

 **ndorgy** I know you probably wanted **kurtsmythe** to do this but... Well... I already wrote something for it so...

 **blaineanderstan** I think I love you

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** does this mean that Kurt and Sebastian aren't fighting anymore?????????

**

**Blaine Anderson Coming Out?**

[Image: Blaine and Eli walking out of Tiffany's. Blaine is carrying a coffee cup and a bagel. Eli is wearing sunglasses. They are talking]

_Despite years of belief that Blaine Anderson of New Directions is straight, recently released pictures have brought those beliefs to question. What pictures are we talking about? Somebody saw Anderson looking at rings in Tiffany's with out and proud model Eli Cameron. Anderson and Cameron also attended the recent People's Choice Awards together, another decision that raised the eyebrows of many._

_So what is really going on with Blaine Anderson? Was his entire (never truly confirmed) relationship with Broadway actress Rachel Berry a cover up? Are he and Cameron simply friends who were caught together at the wrong place at the wrong time? Check out the pictures below and let us know your thoughts on the matter!_

_-AfterElton, February 27 th, 2020_

**

 **kurtsmythe** but like... wasn't he flirting with Tina Cohen-Chang at the PCA's too?? Blaine and Eli have been friends for a long time... I don't really think we should jump to conclusions.

 **blaineanderstan** okay, I know I always say that I don't fucking care what his sexuality is but... I don't know guys... Those pics are pretty suspicious...

 **ndorgy** but like **kurtsmythe** said, he was seen flirting with Tina Cohen-Chang at PCA's. Who knows, maybe those two are secretly dating and he just asked Eli to accompany him for a second opinion?

 **blaineanderstan** ugh. I don't know. I guess that sort of makes sense. I just... Bleh. Don't mind me. I guess a part of me just really doesn't want him to be gay because I still feel like if he's straight I have teeny tiny chance with him. Ignore me, I know I'm acting like a twelve year old.

 **ndorgy** don't worry hun. My first thought was “please don't be gay” too. I know that sounds horrible and homophobic and immature but... Sigh.

 **mercedesevans** Why is AfterElton still barking up this tree? Guys, really. I know we all want Blaine to be straight so we can delude ourselves into thinking that he would ever go for any of us, but let's be real. He is straight, there's been proof over the years that backs that theory up. Can we just... stop this? Please? I'm getting really tired of this, and so is everyone else. Eli and Blaine have been friends ever since that photo shoot a few years back. Why are people only freaking out about it now? Blaine's taken Kurt and Sebastian both as his date to events before and nobody said anything then, because they knew it was just as friends. I'm calling it now. These two are also just friends. Believe it or not, gay and straight people can be friends. *gasp, I know.

 **blaineanderstan** For once you are the voice of reason. Thank you for shaking some sense into me. Yes, **mercedesevans** is right, and I'm back to being annoyed that people are still obsessed with who Blaine fucks. Really, unless it's me, I just don't care.

**

**Another Collaboration on the Horizon for New Direction's!**

_While I wasn't able to get another date (I mean interview) with Blaine Anderson or any of the New Directions boys, I did manage to briefly chat with member Sam Evans over the phone the other day. And you'll never guess the scoop I have for you!_

_We all know about ND's collab with Evans' girlfriend, Mercedes Jones, but what we didn't know is that actress Tina Cohen-Chang ( Tear the Town) will also be appearing on one of the tracks for their upcoming album! With who? _

“ _She will be singing a trio with Blaine [Anderson] and Kurt [Hummel]. It's really upbeat and fun, and she's really excited about it. They're recording next week. I can't wait to hear it!”_

_And if you need anything to gossip about? When asked how this collaboration came to be, Evans answered “Blaine and Tina met at the People's Choice Awards and she admitted that she's always wanted to try her hand at singing. She's really good too. We're all really glad that she agreed to do this.”_

_There you have it folks! Is there more to this collaboration than a simple want for singing? Are the rumors about Blaine and the actress dating true? Who knows. But I'm going to be trying my hardest to find out._

_-KiehlTastic, February 29 th, 2020_

_**_

**blaineanderstan** I'm sorry but I ship it. Blaine/Tina = new otp

 **sebastianhummel** OMG YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND I LOVE TCC SHE'S AMAZING AND ND IS MY FAVE BAND AND ASHIDFHODRL

 **kurtbastevanderman** Ugh, and now I'm stuck between Samtina and Blina. Help, this is hard.

 **puckerevans** Okay, but seriously guys, they “met” at the PCAs. Yeah, okay, because I always randomly meet people and then tell them my biggest dream on the spot. These two have known each other for a while. This is probably just their subtle way of coming out as a couple.

 **blainchelendgame** It's not just a Tina/Blaine duet guys, it's a Tina/Blaine/KURT trio. Meaning that KURT will be singing with them. I honestly wouldn't read too much into this.

 **puckerevans** Honey, Blainchel broke up. Blaine is allowed to move on to greener pastures. You can too.

 **blaineanderstan** Join team Blina. We have an attractive couple and Kurtbastian smut ;)

 **blainchelendgame** goddammit **blaineanderstan** , you always know how to pitch a ship. BUT NO. Blaine and Rachel are meant to be. I will go down with this ship.

 **puckerevans** then you must be already down because so is that ship.

**

 **Kurt, Blaine, and the Eternal Love by klaine.** Rating: **PG**

Kurt and Blaine find each other when they need each other most. How I believe they met in high school.

**Read More...**

**blaineanderstan** you have got to be shitting me

 **andersonfabray** okay, so I'm going to be the nice person and say that you are actually quite a good author. Your prose is excellent and everything flows perfectly. That being said... Why. Just. Why.

 **sebastianhummel** dude, ship whatever the fuck you wanna ship and write fic for whatever the fuck you wanna write fic for. but you need to realize that you are the only fucking person who ships "Klaine". Oh, PS keep this shit out of the kurtbastian tag, okay?

 **babyhummel** basically what **andersonfabray** said. Why, dude? Why do you do this? It's like, I'm sure you're a nice person, but you always seem to be looking for a fight. You're an amazing author, I'll give you that, but having to read about how much Kurt and Blaine love each other sort of made me want to blow chunks. Please, do everyone a favor and start shipping kurtbastian. We need more authors like you. Stop wasting your talents on this shitty ship. Please.

**

**Cover Story: All You Need to Know About New Directions New Album.**

_Since it was revealed four months ago that New Directions was indeed working on a new album, it's been all anyone who's anyone has been talking about. I've heard rumors and there's talks of collaborations, duets, and much more. But what's the truth? Well, Rolling Stone had dinner with band members Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe to find out._

_I met up with Hummel and Smythe at a small cafe off of Broadway. The young musicians were already sitting at a table when I arrived, chatting and laughing over their cups of coffee. They welcomed me kindly, and I thanked them for agreeing to this interview. They assured me it was their pleasure and then we began to talk as they sipped their drinks (Hummel had ordered a grande non-fat mocha while Smythe had stuck to a simple large drip)._

_**Rolling Stone: So, the first thing everyone want's to know, what's the title of your album?** _

_Sebastian Smythe: The title of our album is On My Way._

_**RS: And how did you come up with that title?** _

_Kurt Hummel: We had a couple of titles we were toying with, but none of them felt right. Then one day Puck [Noah Puckerman] was running late to a meeting and when I asked where he was he texted me: “On my way”. It was like a light came on over our heads. Sebastian's eyes lit up, Sam [Evans] jumped about a foot in the air. It was a historical moment._

_**RS: Now, for the rest of the tracks, I understand that you can't reveal the title of all the songs, but can you give us an overview of who will be singing what?** _

_KH: Of course. The album has thirteen songs. There are five group numbers, one trio, three duets, and four solos._

_**RS: And can you give us any hints as to who sings what?** _

_SS: Well, I think we've already released that one of the solo's is Puck, the duets are Sam and Mercedes [Jones], Kurt and Blaine [Anderson], and myself and Kurt. The trio is, of course, Blaine, Kurt and Tina [Cohen-Chang]. Sam is leading two of the group numbers, so Blaine, Kurt and I have the other solos. And the other three group numbers are divided pretty evenly._

_KH: Of course, when we say solos, it's really one of us singing with everyone else doing backing vocals. So I guess those also count as group numbers. The difference is that only one of us gets to sing all the main lyrics, while in the group numbers the lyrics are split between all five._

_**RS: What about names? Are there any song names you can tell us?** _

_KH: Puck's solo is called “Beth”, and it's really heartfelt. Sam and Mercedes' duet is called “Human Nature” and Sebastian and I are singing a song we wrote ourselves called “Glad You Came”._

_SS: We can also reveal that one of the group number's Sam is leading is called “Hero” and is dedicated to the lovely Mercedes Jones._

_**RS: Any other details you can give us?** _

_KH: We're doing the shoot for the cover soon._

_SS: Kurt designed the outfits, they're pretty tight. Makes our asses look really great._

_So there you are! Are you as excited for On My Way as I am? I for one cannot wait to hear Noah Puckerman's first solo, as well as Hummel and Smythe's first duet._

_(P.S. Yes, when Smythe said that the outfits Hummel designed made their asses look great he looked at Hummel flirtatiously. I know you're all wondering)_

_-Rolling Stone, March 1 st, 2020_

_**_

[Image: Rolling Stone Cover. Sebastian is wearing a leather jacket and has a cigarette dangling from his lips, hands in his pockets, looking away from the camera. Kurt is sitting, leaning against his chest and looking up towards Sebastian, wearing an all white outfit.]

 **dyingovernd** SEND. HELP. WHAT.

 **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections** oh. my.

 **blaineanderstan** that... just... how...

 **kurtsmythe** I'm already 4k words in.

 **kurtbatian kurtsmythe** you are really, truly God. I love you.

 **kurtsmythe** These boys though. They just make it so easy to write smut about them. And the outfits they're wearing? Hello Badboy! Sebastian/Virgin!Kurt AU

 **ndorgy** I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus.

 **babyhummel** [800% done .gif]

******

****Is Blina Anderchang On?** **

_Not so long ago we were wondering if Blaine Anderson of New Directions had switched teams when he was caught exiting Tiffany's with model and close friend Eli Cameron. Now we're wondering if we found the lucky girl he was shopping for. Since the announcement of their collaboration, Anderson has been seen quite frequently with actress Tina Cohen-Chang (known best for her role in_ _ Tear the Town _ _), walking closely and having whispered conversations. So what's the deal? Are we going to be doomed to wonder about these two the same way we constantly wondered about Anderson and singer/actress Rachel Berry?_

_Seems so! An anonymous source claims that Anderson and Cohen-Chang are “old friends”, which is why they were so excited to see each other at the People's Choice Awards. Although it does not answer our question, it does give further insight into how they relate to each other. What do you think? Soul mates? Or simply re-united besties?_

_-Jacob Ben Blog, written by Jacob Ben Israel March 24_ _th_ _, 2020._

**_**_ **

[Image of Blaine and Tina walking out of a cafe. Both are wearing sunglasses. Kurt's arm is seen on the left]

 ** **blaineanderstan**** WHAT THE FUCK HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO YELL AT PEOPLE FOR WONDERING ABOUT BLAINE'S SEXUALITY?!?!?!?! (they do look cute together though)

 ** **klaine**** does nobody see Kurt's arm in the picture? He was obviously cropped out. Honestly, how am I the only person who sees the massive boner Blaine has for Kurt?

 ** **ndorgy**** shut up ****klaine**** nobody cares.

 ** **klaine**** one of these days...

 ** **ndorgy**** you'll shut up?

 ** **mercedesevans**** time to calm our tits and focus on how lovely Blaine's arms are folks.

******

**** Both Alike ** **Preview at Paley Fest** ** **.**

_That's right ladies and gentlemen! Director and producer Artie Abrams confirmed that a preview of Sam Evans and Tina Cohen-Chang's new show, Both Alike – a spin off of Romeo and Juliet – will be shown at Paley Fest later this month. The actual premier date for the show has not been announced, but Abrams claimed it might be later than expected due to Evans' intense recording schedule over the past couple of months._

_Of course, that's not all the news I have for you today! Get your blogs ready. It has been confirmed that every member – yes, you read right – of New Directions (Evans' band) will be attending the festival to support him. This marks the first event the entire band will attend since the Puckerman-Fabray babygate as well as their hiatus._

_Are you freaking out yet? Because I am._

_-KiehlTastic, April 3_ _rd_ _, 2020_

**_**_ **

****kurtbastian**** so is it Paley Fest yet or...

 ** **babyhummel**** they will all be there... *braces self for kurtbastian sex riot

 ** **mercedesevans**** I AM SO EXCITED OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS JUST AMAZING AND THEY WILL ALL BE THERE AND SAMMY BABY AND I JUST CAN'T

 ** **kurtsmythe**** is it too early to be writing smut? #doingitanyway

 ** **andersonfabray**** prayer circle for a Blaine/Quinn photo anyone?

 ** **blaineanderstan**** sorry, too busy shipping Blina ;)

 ** **kurtbastevanderman**** group shot? Please? Group shot? For the love of all that is good and merciful I just want a GROUP SHOT!?!?!?!

 ** **sebastianhummel**** SOMEBODY HOLD ME

******

****If You Don't Like The Company by kurtsmythe** ** **. Rating:** ****NC-17** **

Okay kiddos. You can totally hate me but I wrote Kurtbastian/Sam smut. Ugh, I know. But Paley Fest is coming up and I just had this idea in my head that I had to get out and I'm so, so sorry. This is set right after Paley Fest and discredits Samcedes (AGAIN I AM SO SORRY)

****Read More...** **

****kurtbastevanderman**** more. please more. hot fucking damn. please more.

 ** **ndorgy**** I didn't think I'd be into this but... I'm super duper into this.

 ** **sebastianhummel**** i'll be in my bunk

 ** **klaine**** Ever thought of writing a Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian threesome? And then taking out Sebastian? ;)

 ** **blainchelendgame**** seriously ****klaine**** **.** go the fuck home.

******

_April 17_ _th_ _, 2020, 5:15pm_

 ** **@sebastiansmythe @kurthummel**** and I, all dressed up and ready for Paley Fest! #goodlucksammy

[Image of Sebastian hugging Kurt from behind. Both are wearing tuxes. Sebastian's head is on Kurt's shoulder. The picture is slightly blurry.]

 ** **ndorgy**** IS THIS REAL LIFE

 ** **kurtbastian**** oh... my... dear... sweet... jesus...

 ** **newdirectionsgivemenudeerections**** you guys... it's here... I just...

 ** **ndornothing**** ugh, my boys, look at them all dressed up and gorgeous I can't even with these two

 ** **babyhummel**** Guys, I may be jumping the gun a bit here but... I think there's a major possibility that they'll come out as a couple today. I mean, they haven't been fighting or snarking each other as much lately, they're constantly seen together, and this picture...

 ** **kurtsmythe**** PRAYER CIRCLE FOR WHAT ****babyhummel**** SAID TO BE TRUE

******

_April 17_ _th_ _, 2020, 7:30pm_

[Video of Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn exiting a Limo. 0:17. Someone announces the arrival of New Directions.]

 ** **kurtsmythe**** THEY'RE HERE DEAR LORD SOMEONE HOLD ME I CAN'T DO THIS

 ** **kurtbastevanderman**** they all look so good omfg.

 ** **mercedesevans**** ugh, the tuxes and the dresses this is a glorious day guys.

 ** **kurtbastian**** DID ANYBODY SEE SEBASTIAN GO TO PUT HIS ARM AROUND KURT BUT THEN BLAINE BATTED IT AWAY. WHAT IS GOING ON GUYS WHAT IS HAPPENING I'M FREAKING OUT SOMETHING BIG IS GONNA GO DOWN I CAN FEEL IT.

**

 _April 17_ _th_ _, 2020, 8:00pm_

 ** **sebastianhummel**** I... What... Did... Did what I just saw happen _actually_ happen?

 ** **puckerevans**** Oh dear lord. Oh my god. Oh my GOD. OH MY GOD.

 ** **blainchelendgame**** I... No... What?

 ** **kurtsmythe**** WHAT HAPPENED I WAS IN THE BATHROOM DID THEY KISS DID THEY HUG DID THEY TELL PEOPLE WHAT HAPPENED

 ** **sebastianhummel**** I want to explain it to you but... I'm in a state of shock... I...

 ** **blaineanderstan**** I don't understand??????????? I'm so confused/??????

 ** **mercedesevans**** SEBASTIAN AND SAM ARE JUST STARING AT THEM LIKE THEY CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M THE SAME GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING

 ** **kurtbastian**** R.I.P everything I ever believed.

******

****Shocker at Paley Fest: The Truth About New Directions Comes Out and What Blaine Anderson Has To Say About It.** **

_Forget every rumor you've heard about Blaine Anderson of New Directions, for the truth has finally come out. And so has he. Last night at Paley Fest during an interview, Anderson planted a long and hard kiss on fellow band member Kurt Hummel and later admitted to being in an on/off relationship with the man for twelve years that has been "on” for the past three._

_We managed to talk to Anderson during the after party. Surprisingly, he was incredibly open to the interview and seemed happy to talk about it. “When you've been in the closet for so long and you finally come out it's like you just want to shout everything from the rooftops,” he said. We found a quiet corner, sat down, and began the impromptu interview._

****_AfterElton:_ ** _Wow. I think you just dropped the biggest bomb since Ellen DeGeneres. How are you feeling?_ **

**_Blaine Anderson:_ ** _Honestly? I feel really relieved. Scared s***less of our manager who's going to kill me for doing that, but still relieved._

****_AE:_ ** _You said earlier that you have been in an on/off relationship with Kurt Hummel for about twelve years now. Can you elaborate on that?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _Of course. Although there's not much to say. We were high school sweethearts. We met during his junior and my sophomore year. I had just transferred to McKinley and Kurt was asked to show me around. I basically fell in love with him at first sight._

****_AE:_ ** _So the video that was leaked of you two dancing at prom was real?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _Like the sky is blue._

****_AE:_ ** _If you were out in high school, why have you kept your sexuality a secret?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _I wasn't really out in high school, at least not to everyone. Our friends in Glee club all knew that Kurt and I were together, as well as a couple of other people, but we weren't very open about it. Everybody just saw us as really close friends. We attended prom together as “friends” and we danced together as “friends”. But to answer your question, I've kept my sexuality a secret because our manager asked me to. Simple as that._

 ****_AE:_ ** ** **_What about your rumored relationship with Broadway actress Rachel Berry?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _Rachel and I have been friends for a very long time, but we were obviously never together. She and I always attended award shows together because our manager did not want me attending with Kurt, and she was dating someone at the time who wasn't too keen on being in the public eye._

****_AE:_ ** _Now, you said that you and Kurt Hummel have been together on and off for twelve years, but definitely together for the past three. Has this on/off dynamic ever affected the band?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _It has, but not in the way that you're probably thinking. Neither of as has ever considered leaving the band because of our personal issues with each other, which is I guess what you were wondering. But it has affected the band in that most of the break up songs I have written are based on Kurt and my relationship, as well as most of the love songs._

 ****_AE:_ ** ** **_A lot of the fans seem to like the idea of Kurt and Sebastian Smythe in a relationship together. How has that affected your relationship?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _Sometimes it's hard for me because I always wanted the fans to “ship” me with Kurt, which I know sounds really silly, but still. I actually created my own blog where I posted pictures of myself and Kurt and told people about how we were soul mates. I even wrote a fanfiction about us! Almost every post I made ended with someone telling me to shut up and about how wrong I was. I don't think they did it to be rude or anything, I think it was just a foreign concept to them. They saw Kurt and Sebastian as the ideal couple because they're both gay and used to constantly snark each other during interviews and such, and so the idea of Kurt and I as a couple didn't even occur to them._

****_AE:_ ** _How do you think the fans are going to react to the news that Kurt and yourself have been in a secret relationship for so long?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _I really hesitate to use the word “secret”, because we've been open about it with our friends for a very long time. It just wasn't public knowledge. But to answer your question, I'm not too sure how they'll react. Hopefully they don't pelt me with rocks for getting “in between” Kurt and Sebastian._

****_AE:_ ** _One final question: after having been together for so long, do you think that marriage is a possibility for yourself and Kurt?_ **

**_BA:_ ** _Who knows? We've talked about it, but for now are not ready to take that step due to where we are right now in our lives and some aspects of our past._

_We were hoping to catch up with Hummel, however as soon as we finished chatting with Anderson the two left the party immediately._

_So what do you guys think? Shocked? Happy? Disappointed? Let us know in the comments section below!_

_-AfterElton, April 18_ _th_ _, 2020._

**

 ** **blaineanderstan**** Alright. So, after having the night to calm myself down and think about this rationally, I guess I can get behind this. I mean, it's not like it matters what I think anyway, but I still feel like I should support them, no matter my shipping preference. I think this is something we all need to remember: This is real life. We can continue to write Kurtbastian fanfiction, and continue to hope, but the knowledge that Kurt and Blaine are together will always be there. I do have to say though, that I'm proud of my baby for coming out, even if he hadn't planned on it. WE STILL LOVE YOU BLAINERS.

 ** **kurtsmythe**** GUYS. LISTEN TO BLAINEANDERSTAN. THE VOICE OF REASON HAS SPOKEN. I think I will always ship Kurtbastian in a way, but I do have to admit that Kurt and Blaine are cute as a couple, and their voices go amazing together.

 ** **mercedesevans**** To all the assholes that have been hate-tweeting Blaine, yelling at him for “ruining” Kurtbastian, I have a couple of things to say to you. First of all, Kurtbastian was never real. We've all known this since they started the band, but we shipped it anyways. It's like people who ship Jeff/Nick over in Warblerland, okay? We know it won't happen, but we like the idea of it. Kurt and Blaine have been, according to this article, together on and off for TWELVE YEARS. Twelve. Fucking. Years. How can you tell Blaine that he's getting in the way of Kurtbastian? Kurtbastian never existed. Kurt and Blaine, however, do. So just stop. Secondly, many of you have claimed in the past that you love Blaine and would support him no matter what. Wow, clearly not. Guys, you don't have to like that they're in a relationship. I confess that I, myself, am kind of sad that they are because I will always ship Kurtbastian, but that doesn't mean that I love Blainers any less. Get over it, and learn to separate fiction from reality.

 ** **blainchelendgame**** Agreed. Everyone in the fandom is freaking out right now, but that does not mean that we need to turn on Blaine because of it. Like mercedesevans said: Kurtbastian was never real. Klaine, however, is. Don't be a dick.

 ** **ndorgy**** um... all these “love Blaine” comments are very touching and all, but is nobody going to mention the fact that BLAINE WAS PROBABLY TUMBLR USER **klaine** AND WE'VE ALL BEEN YELLING AT HIM AND TELLING HIM TO SHUT UP BECAUSE KURTBASTIAN ARE MEANT TO BE?!???!!?

 ** **ndorgy**** UPDATE ****klaine**** DELETED THEIR TUMBLR HELP IT WAS HIM

 ** **kurtsmythe**** shit

 ** **puckerevans**** shit

 ** **mercedesevans**** FUCKING SHIT

 ** **babyhummel**** holy shit oh my god I cannot breathe.

******

****Wedding Bells Ring For New Directions Member...** **

_A short three months ago we published an article where we wondered about the nature of Blaine Anderson of New Directions relationship with model Eli Cameron after they were seen exiting Tiffany's together. Us Weekly wrote a similar article in a March issue, although they speculated that Cameron was simply helping Anderson to shop for some bling for rumored girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang (_ _ Tear The Town _ _). Then, one month ago Anderson came out of the closet and confirmed that he was in a relationship with fellow New Directions member Kurt Hummel. Since then the world has kept a close eye on the pair, waiting for Kurt to be showing off some jewelry on his ring finger._

_It seems we were all wrong, and by how much! Cameron recently announced his engagement to New Directions member Sebastian Smythe, and has confirmed that he and Anderson were shopping for the ring when they were spotted._

“ _It was a blessing that everyone believed Blaine was the one shopping for jewelry, really.” The model said shortly after the announcement, “Seb and I weren't ready to come out about our relationship quite yet, so it was nice not to have people snooping about, trying to discover who the ring was for.”_

_Nice indeed! We have included images of the ring that Smythe will now be sporting, as well as the engagement photos that couple released to the press. Are they one hot couple or what?_

_Anderson later commented that it was “entertaining to see everyone try and figure out who I was shopping for. After the initial rumor that we were shopping for each other was dispelled I heard that I was shopping for Tina, that I was shopping for Rachel [Berry], for Mercedes [Jones]. Some even thought I might be shopping for some unknown girlfriend. Honestly I just wanted to scream 'It wasn't me! I'm not getting engaged! That's Eli!' but he begged me not to.”_

_When asked if he is happy for his friends, Anderson replied with an obvious “of course I'm happy. Those two are soul mates. It was really great to be involved in helping their relationship along, even if I was only involved in ring selection.”_

_What do you guys think? Are these two lovebirds in for the long haul? Only time will tell, but from what we've seen of them, they seem incredibly happy together. Best of luck!_

_-AfterElton, May 25_ _th_ _, 2020_

[Image of Sebastian and Eli, smiling wide and hugging each other. Both are wearing tuxes. The ring on Sebastian's finger is very noticeable].

**_**_ **

****newdirectionsgivemenudeerections**** my Kurtbastian shipper heart is weeping, but my common sense is telling me that they are a very cute couple.

 ** **blaineanderstan**** same.

 ** **puckerevans**** I feel ya, bro.

 ** **ndorgy**** it's like as soon as Kurt and Blaine came out as a couple they said “why don't we just crush the collective heart of the fandom by admitting that Sebastian is ALSO in a relationship, just to get it over with”. Cruel, but well played.

 ** **kurtsmythe**** GUYS! There is a positive side to this! Wedding means that ALL of ND will be together for another event :D Maybe we'll get another drunk Puck video!

 ** **kurtbastian**** Staying positive. I like it.

 ** **kurtsmythe**** the way I see it is simple. I still think that Kurt and Sebastian would be an amazing couple, but I have to realize that that is only in my head. I don't know Kurt and Sebastian, and I probably never will, so I created versions of them that I have shared with the fandom through fanfiction. However, Kurt and Sebastian are real people, not the people I created for my own personal entertainment. In my imagination, Kurt and Sebastian love each other. In reality, Kurt loves Blaine and Sebastian loves Eli. Plain and simple. We just have to learn to differentiate. Either way Kurt and Sebastian both seem happy with their significant others. Who am I to be upset about that?


End file.
